Fable II: Retold Chapter 33
Wedding After weeks of planning and inviting the whole town the day finally came and was held in Fairfax Gardens as me and Alex stood on the steps to the castle as the Town Crier stood next us as we held each other's hands. I was dressed in a black suite and Alex wore a beautiful white dress as Jake stood by my side with a Bow Wow Collar as Walter, my best man stood next to me as the whole city gathered my long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail with Alex let her hair fall down her neck as the Crier got to the end. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" the Crier said as I removed Alex veil and kissed her soft lips as the whole town cheered as me and Alex looked out to the people as I saw three familiar people standing off at the side as I saw it was Hannah Garth and Teresa as I tapped Walter shoulder. "Hey Walter, who do you see over there" I said pointing towards the three as he looked and gasped. "No way" he said as I took Alex hand. "Alex there is someone I want you to meet" I said. "Who?" She asked. "My friends" I said as I held her hand as we walked over to Hannah and Garth who were dressed for a wedding but Theresa was wearing the same robe she always wore. "Congratulations Sparrow!" Hannah said. "I told you that we would meet again" Garth said. "How did you guys get here?" I asked. "Theresa told us then brought us here" Hannah said. "Really? In that case thank you Theresa...wait did you bring Reaver!" I asked as I looked around for the bastard. "I invited him to come but he said he had far more better things to do then to come to a peasants wedding" Theresa said. "Peasants! Why that stuck up bastard!" I growled. "Relax Sparrow today is your wedding so enjoy it" Hannah said. "Well anyways Hannah, Garth, Theresa I want you to meet Alexandra my new wife" I said. "Nice to meet" Alex said. "You are a lucky girl having such a sweet man as your husband" Hannah said. "Wow she is exactly how you described her" Alex said to me. "And how did he describe me?" Hannah asked putting her hands on her hips. "He described you as a really strong woman with red hair and ironically likes to be called Hammer because of the giant hammer you carry" Alex said. "Well enough of this meaningless babble let's eat" Walter said as the others made their way to the table as I stayed with Theresa. "Is there a different reason why you came here?" I asked. "No I wanted to see your new wife and to congratulate you on your new found happiness" she said. "Well thank you Theresa, will you stay for the dinner?" I asked. "Yes I would love to" she said as I sat next to Alex as Jake stood by my side as I set a plate down for him. After the wedding when the guest began to leave I stood with Hannah and Garth as they got ready to leave with Theresa. "I hope to see you guys soon" I said "Yeah things are kind of boring in the north" Hannah said. "Well I hope things work out for you" I said as Theresa approached. "Are you ready to leave?" She asked. "Yes Theresa were ready" Garth said. "Good luck Sparrow" Theresa said. "Bye my friends" I said as they disappeared and Alex approached with Jake. "Ready to go?" Alex asked me. "Yes Alex lets go" I said as we road back to Bowerstone Market. Alex had sold her home and moved her belonging into my home. Just as the carriage stopped in front of our home and I carried Alex inside as Jake went into his basket as I carried Alex upstairs as I kissed her neck as she giggled. "Sparrow stop that, that tickles" she said as I carried her to the bed and laid her on it as I brought my lips to hers as I pulled off my coat and tossed it to the ground as we continued to kiss on the soft bed as we began to undress each other till all was left was our under garments. -Sorry no lemons- "How do you feel darling?" I asked. "Great...that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt" she said. "Well since this is our honeymoon, where do you want to go?" I asked. "Bower Lake I want to have a picnic there and then I want to see your childhood home" she said. "Why mine? Don't you want to see your parents?" I asked. "Mine are dead, like yours and I grew up my whole life here in Bowerstone so I want to see more of Albion" she said. "Ok then we'll go to Bower Lake...but we'll have to take Jake" I said. "That's fine with me I love that dog" she said as I held her close as we fell asleep. The next day me and Alex had just finished packing and got into a carriage and rode to Bower Lake as Jake eagerly jumped out of the carriage and headed towards the lake as Alex and I walked down as Alex clung to my arm. "This place is so peaceful" Alex said. "Yep a perfect place to train a hero" I said as we could hear to Jake barking as Alex looked over to Jake. "Uh Sparrow how many dogs are in Albion?" She asked. "I don't know, why?" I asked. "Because there's two now" she said as I looked over to a black and white colie that was sniffing Jake as he sniffed the other dog. "Hey Jake bring your friend over" I said as he and the other dog approached as I pet the other dog head. "It's a girl" Alex said. "It is?" I said looking to Jake "you found a lady friend?" "I think she's a stray" Alex said. "So was Jake when I first met him" I said. "Let's keep her" Alex said. "Fine with me I'm sure Jake will love that" I said petting his head as he barked in agreement. "She'll need a name" Alex said. "How about Coco?" I asked as she growled. "How about Angel?" Alex asked as the dog barked in agreement. "I think she likes it" I said as both dog went off chasing each other. "How adorable, Jake's in love" Alex said. "Well I hope she likes Bowerstone" I said kissing Alex as we got ready for our picnic. After returning to Bowerstone with our new companion we rode into town square where a riot was being held as me and Alex stepped out of the carriage. "What's going on?" Alex asked. "I don't know" I said seeing Walter. "Hey Walter what's going on?" I asked. "Everyone is pissed, we can't live without a king anymore and everyone wants that seat of power" Walter said. "So what going to happen?" I asked. "Well from what I hear were going to elect a new king" Walter said. "How are these elections going to work?" Alex asked. "Well from what I hear the people will vote for the most admirable citizen they believe will be a great ruler" Walter said. "So why is there a riot?" I asked. "Because these people can't make up their damn minds on whom they want to be king" Walter said as the Town Crier looked to me. "Him! The Hero of Albion, I elect him!" He shouted. "Me?" I said 'Damn! I didn't think this would happen this soon' I thought. "I second that vote" a citizen said as everybody began agreeing. "Wait, wait, wait!" I yelled getting them to shut up "have anyone of you ever thought to consider what I want?" I said turning to Alex. "What do you think?" I asked. "Well I agree that Albion needs a king but I'm not sure if I'll be a suitable queen" she said. "I know you will be a fine queen and if you're ok with it then I'll do it as long as you're by my side" I said kissing her. "Have you decided?" Walter asked. "Yes, I'll do it" I said as Walter turned. "He'll do it!" he yelled. "If you'll be my adviser" I said. "What?" Walter said. "I want you to be my adviser" I said. "Why me?" He asked. "Well you helped me threw a lot of my quest and who better to help me then you" I said. "When you put it like that then yes I will" he said as we shook hands.